A Shinigami's Tale
by Keshi-Senpai
Summary: Follow the story of Takumi Eto, 4th seat of division 6, as he tries to survive the difficult and mostly dangerous job of maintaining the balance of souls. With various terrorist groups working to destroy the fragile truce between Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei, it's a wonder why he hasn't resigned yet.


_Hello all and welcome to my first story_

 _Now this Fic is sent in an entirely different universe from the standard cannon_

 _and while there are no cannon character present there will be some reference here and there._

 _All of the character presently in the fic are of my own creation, with a few ideas taken from other sources of course_

 _if you'd like to know more about a character feel free to PM me._

Prologue 

The sounds of children playing echoed throughout the streets of the east rukongai 3rd district. It wasn't uncommon for the inhabitants of the district to go about their business with this kind of soundtrack, due to being in one of the safer districts. This was a result of its close proximity to the Seireitei, but today a voice could be heard clearly against the cacophony of background noise.

Takumi Eto stood upon a pile of stacked crates with a small sphere of swirling azure energy in his hand. The sphere was hovering just above his palm, bolts of electricity arcing from the sphere to his hand, the crowds hair started to stand on end as static energy surrounded the immediate area.

"Look! I told you I could actually do it, but you all doubted me! now look, I bet you guys feel pretty stupid now." While Takumi ridiculed the small group that had gathered he appeared to be in a greater state of disbelief at the achievement than the few that had huddled around.

"Stop messing around Kumi, we have to go see those Shinigami guys before they leave remember." Turning to face the familiar voice he caught a glance of her face before losing his balance, tumbling off the stack of boxes and landing hard on his back.

"You shouldn't surprise me like that Yuki, you might just end up shaving a couple years off my deathspan." He picked himself up off the floor and dusting the crap off his clothes, the small group had begun to disperse after the less than spectacular finale.

After waving off the last of the dispersing group Takumi turned to face the source of the commotion, faking an annoyed face while ruffling Yuki's hair, he felt an aura of cold around her body.

"You feel freezing Yuki, are you sure you're alright? It's like the middle of spring," his act was quickly replaced by concern but it seemed his worry was misplaced, Yuki just brushed off the comment, truthfully she didn't feel any different in fact the temperature seemed quite pleasant.

"We really should stop messing around otherwise we'll fail the entrance exam before we even attempt it," taking a few seconds to process Yuki's words, Takumi's eyes widened in realisation.

The pair rushed through the streets, jumping over or sliding under any obstacle that stood in their way. This had become both a race against the clock as well as against each other, throwing all manner of object at each other in a vain attempt to slow the other down. They eventually arrived at the Shin'ō academy testing centre as sweaty, panting messes. the shinigami standing at the door simply rolled his eyes and pointed the two inside after crossing another two names off the list.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

* * *

Two figures sat directly opposite each other in a small office devoid of any decoration, surrounded on all four sides by plain white walls along with a desk littered with what seemed to be an endless supply of applicant files. The bleak surroundings had turned the generally simple task of sorting these applications into a mind-numbingly tedious ordeal that seemed to go on forever. However, as a result of these many hours of work the once messy pile of folders were now neatly organised into two piles, applicant accepted and applicants rejected.

After placing yet another file on the rejected pile, one of the figures pulled a small box from her shihakusho. After taking a single cigarette from the carton she quickly stowed the box away and was in the process of lighting it up. That was until her Captain directed a sharp glare in her direction, placing the cigarette behind her ear accompanied by a groan of resignation. While she could understand the Captain's decision, it didn't mean she was less annoyed because of it.

Rising from her seat with an exasperated sigh she paced the small room, deciding that a little movement might break up the monotonous work somehow.

"Captain, may I ask how many more applications do we have to sort? My hand is starting to cramp up badly and I don't think I'll be able to hold my zanpakuto right from now on."

"Ah don't be so melodramatic Lieutenant, without this you wouldn't have any more underlings to push your duties onto. Anyway, did you see any promising applicants this year." The man's tone was light hearted, but it seemed to carry an air of authority. The haori draped over his chair and the number six clearly visible on the back clearly indicated his Captain position.

"Look Captain with all due respect, I just can't understand why "we" are selecting the applicants?"

"Well first and foremost I volunteered myself for the job because of my selfless nature," a slight grin appeared on his lips as he flicked through the next file. "You did not have to accompany me on this job Ms Kouyou."

"W-well, I felt it was my duty as Lieutenant to support you in your various endeavors, not like I want to be here or anything."

"While I admire your dedication to sticking with the Tsun act, in future could you please try to remain professional. Besides, I'm more interested in your dere-side anyway!"

Captain Raika's brazen remark was accompanied by an obnoxious grin. One that was soon erased by a well-placed pen to the eye.

As her Captain rolled around on the floor in pain. The lieutenant sat back in her chair with a frustrated "Hmph!" and got back to work.

As the captain climbed back into his seat he decided to continue with their previous conversation, seemingly disregarding what had just transpired.

"Actually, the main reason I volunteered for the job was so we'd have first pick on the new recruits when they graduated. I mean that damnable Captain Tabibito kept on poaching the promising recruits leaving the rest of the division with sub-par pickings. Thus I finally decided this was Division six's time to shine."

"Well if you're looking for good recruits Captain, did you see that Tachibana girl? Err Yuki Tachibana I think?" Shuffling through the accepted pile the lieutenant finally pulled out her target and opened the file. "Ah yes! Yuki Tachibana, the purple haired girl remember? Her reiatsu control was impressive and did you catch the temperature dropping as she displayed her reiatsu during the tests? Doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of powers her Zanpakuto will have."

"Yeah, she's got all the makings of an amazing kido practitioner, definitely a candidate for the advanced class, but the kid she came with, Takeshi I think it was? Or maybe Takumi? Either way, the kid has some potential. It might be an idea to stick him in the advanced class and see if he survives, trial by fire if you will."

Closing up the last of the files, Captain Raika finally sorted the accepted and rejected piles, placing a small note of names to look out for into the inside pocket of his shihakusho, donning the haori and rising from his seat he proceeded to take the smaller, but still impressive stack of approved applications indicating to his Lieutenant to take the larger stack.

"Drop these off quickly and then get back to the barrack asap. Remember, we've got training exercises with tenth and after that a day of assigning missions to look forward to, what fun right Kouyou," the Captain was beginning to show the signs of fatigue, the toll of spending a day effectively locked in a single room having it's effect, even his Lieutenant's trademark snarkiness was replaced with mere tired groans.

* * *

 _Weeks later_

* * *

"YUKIIIIII!" Takumi rushed into Yuki's room, instead of the street clothes he'd worn for most of his life, he was wearing a brand new shihakusho and was clearly quite excited to show it off. The fact that he had been accepted seemed like a certainty, but it didn't stop the fact that he was excited about the prospect of becoming a shinigami.

"I heard you were placed in the advanced class! That means we're in the same class! We should totally sit together!" Yuki didn't have to a chance to get a word in with the speed at which he was speaking, placing a hand over his mouth to shut him up, she finally began to speak.

"Yes Kumi... I know we are in the advanced class, and yes it is exciting that we get to study together, but it's late and we have class tomorrow." her tone was calm despite the hyperactive idiot currently occupying her room, looking beyond Takumi she noticed one of the female instructors standing in the open doorway.

"Aaand Kumi, this is the girls dorm," these were the only words Takumi had heard, his movements stopped, a light red blush crept along his cheeks and an awkward grin crept onto his face.

"My bad?"

A tug on the back of his uniform signaled that he was now being forcefully ejected from the girls dorm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Yuki, and don't worry, we'll graduate before you know it."

Shaking her head at the antics of her close friend, Yuki began to tuck herself into bed, she swore she could still hear his voice trying to flirt with the other girls in the dorm, it brought a smile to her face as she begun to drift into sleep, the prospect of the next six years in this place was both exciting and a little nerve wracking, still six years was little compared to the time she'd spent in the rukon and like kumi said it would probably go pretty quickly.

 _There we go my first chapter, please review as I really could do with the feedback._

 _I'll try to have the second chapter out pretty soon._

 _Also thanks to my good friend Varokenja for helping with the difficult task of_ _proofreading._


End file.
